Crazy for You
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Tai and Sora find refuge at Sora's house from the rain. A song from Madonna opens up old feelings for the two...


(I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own Crazy for You, Madonna does. It's another try at a Taiora Songfic. Let's hope this one gets some good reviews...)  
  
Kicking the Soccer ball back and forth, across the field, was what 17 year- old Tai was doing at the time. Soccer practice had finished 15 minutes ago, and Tai was merely playing around. "Sigh... Wish Matt was here, but he had to go for band practice. Man, I'm bored." He picked up the soccer ball, and decided to go home.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"Geez! Where'd this sudden shower come from?" Tai was griping as he rushed through the rain. He didn't have to worry about his parent's not being at home until tomorrow, since he was given a key. He just wished this heavy rain hadn't come in. "Just a little farther and then I'll be HOME free." He laughed at his own lame joke, as he turned a corner. He then noticed someone coming from another way, someone who was also caught in the rain. "Looks like I'm not alone." On closer look, he noticed it was an old friend, and crush. "Sora?!"  
  
Sora was coming home from her own soccer practice. A year ago she quit tennis, because soccer had been her true calling after all. She had joined the girl's soccer team and couldn't have been happier. But right now, she was quite miffed about the sudden shower. "Stupid rain... Why didn't I go home earlier?!" She was trying to rush home as fast as she could, when she heard someone call her name. She looked up, and saw who it was. "Tai?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Caught in the rain, like you."  
  
Sora giggled. "Poor baby..."  
  
Tai knew that Sora's house was quite away from his. He felt it was only the right thing to do. "Sora, how bout I walk you home?"  
  
"That's ok Tai. Your house is closer by, so you just go on home, and I'll get there fine."  
  
"No, Sora. I can't leave my best friend out in the cold like that. I'll be glad to escort a cute girl like yourself home." 'Uh-oh... I just said cute out loud... Let's hope she didn't notice that...'  
  
Sora did hear the word cute, and blushed slightly. 'He thinks I'm cute?! Does that mean he likes me?' Now she wanted to know if Tai felt the same way she did. "Ok, Tai, take me home." She wrapped her arm around his, and the two ran off.  
  
When they finally got into Sora's home, both teens were soaking wet, and dripping.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" No answer... "Mom?" Sora walked into the kitchen, tearing a note of the fridge. She read the note.  
  
SORA. SORRY HONEY, HAD TO RUSH OFF TO THE NEW SHOP. PROBLEMS WITH SUPPLIES AND EVERYTHING. SUPPER IS IN THE FRIDGE, WON'T BE BACK TILL TOMMOROW.  
  
"What a coincidence, both are parents are out." Tai smirked.  
  
"Well, I could use a day to myself." Sora agreed, setting the note down. She turned to Tai. "Well, I guess I can have you over, since you're already here." She shivered a bit. She hadn't had time to change into her street clothes and was still in her soccer outfit. She looked down, realizing that a fridge magnet had fallen on the floor when she tore the list. She bent down to pick it up.  
  
Tai was looking at how clean Sora's house was kept. He turned over to se her bending down, giving him a full view of her butt. He flushed, when he realized he was staring, thinking, 'Those gym shorts are WAY too short,' or 'she's got a great butt.' Her soaking gym clothes were clung to her, causing them to become translucent, and her underwear was beginning to show. Tai blushed madly as he muttered to Sora. "Panchira."  
  
Sora stood up with the magnet, hearing what Tai said. She looked down at her gym clothes, and realizing that her red bra and panties were showing through the wet clothing. She blushed heavily, and said, "I think we both need to change out of our wet clothes." She led him into the laundry room. "Some of my clothes are actually boy's clothes so you can wear them easily." She explained. "I better go get changed."  
  
Tai watched as she left. He looked at the basket of clean clothes and sifted through them. He found a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt, that looked like they'd fit him. He stripped down to his boxers, and was about to put the pants on, when Sora, who had put on a t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh and covered up her underwear, came back a little early...  
  
"Tai, I forgot to mention, that...WHAAAAAA!"  
  
"SORA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tai said trying to cover himself up.  
  
"Sorry!" Sora quickly rushed out of the laundry room, blushing heavily. 'God... I just saw Tai half naked... He does have a nice body though...' She giggled a bit.  
  
When Tai had gotten fully decent, both teens sat in the living room, drinking some tea, and catching up on old times, since the 2 hadn't talked in quite sometime.  
  
"So Sora, I hear you've taken up soccer again."  
  
"Well, Tennis actually got kind of boring. Soccer is much more fun and athletic for me."  
  
"There's the Sora I know and love." Tai laughed. "Reverting back to your old ways huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What surprised me is that you broke up with Matt. I thought you two were getting along well."  
  
"Well, we never really clicked that much, and there wasn't that much of a spark in our relationship. Guess it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Ah, you'll find the right guy."  
  
Tai reached for the radio. When he turned it on, a familiar song came on. It was "Crazy for You," by Madonna.  
  
"Oh, I love this song!" Sora exclaimed. "It's a really good slow dance song..."  
  
Tai got an idea, and stood up, holding out his hand. "Care to dance M'lady?"  
  
Sora blushed and giggled. "Thank you kind sir." She took his hand and they began to dance to the music.  
  
/ Swaying room as the music starts  
  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one/  
  
/I see you through the smokey air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
  
You're so close but still a world away  
  
What I'm dying to say, is that/  
  
'Tai's a really good dancer.' Sora thought as she slow danced with Tai. She felt content, being with him like this. 'This feels different from when I was with Matt. It feels, 'right' somehow.' She set her head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
Tai was enjoying his dance with Sora. 'I've only dreamed of doing this with her...' He blushed slightly as Sora leaned closer to him.  
  
/I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you/  
  
Sora felt warm safe and content with Tai. 'When I think about it, Tai's always been there for me... He's so sweet... Something tells me, that I made the wrong choice that Christmas... Maybe this is a sign of a second chance...' She wrapped her arms around Tai as they danced to the music.  
  
Tai was thinking the same thing. 'Maybe fate's giving me another chance for happiness.' He looked down at his dance partner. 'She's like an angel, my love angel. I never want this to end.'  
  
/Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we need no words at all/  
  
/Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind, you'll see/  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Remember how I said I'd be waiting?"  
  
Sora remembered Tai's words and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Of course. But... are you still waiting?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll always be waiting Sora... For as long as possible." He summoned up the courage, and leaned in, kissing Sora on the cheek.  
  
Sora felt her face heat up, and felt true love... She smiled at Tai, her Ruby eyes glistening. "Tai... You don't have to wait anymore..." She leaned and kissed Tai, on the lips.  
  
Tai's eyes widened. 'She's kissing me! Sora Takenouchi, the girl of my dreams, is actually kissing me! This feels like heaven...' He kissed right back surprising Sora.  
  
/I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
you'll feel it in my kiss/  
  
Sora felt a rush of pleasure through her body as Tai kissed her. 'This is different from when Matt kissed me... This feels so much more, love filled, enjoyable... This feels so good...'  
  
When the two pulled away, both were blushing.  
  
"Wow..." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah..." Tai breathed. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that..."  
  
Sora smiled playfully, leading to Tai over to the couch. Sora lay down on the large couch, in a seductive, graceful pose.  
  
Tai lay on top Sora, and began kissing her on her lips, and neck.  
  
/Because I'm crazy for you Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you crazy for you, crazy for you/  
  
Sora sighed in pleasure, feeling her newfound flame, love her all over.  
  
Tai lifted up, and stared into Sora's glistening ruby red eyes. "This song speaks for me Sora. I'm crazy for you, and always will be."  
  
"Me too Tai..." Sora smiled wistfully. She wrapped her arms around Tai and held him close, as they began to kiss again.  
  
/It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
  
and you know it's true  
  
I'm crazy, crazy for you It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
  
and you know it's true  
  
I'm crazy, crazy for you/  
  
(Sigh... What a nice song. Well, what did you all think? R+R) 


End file.
